


Corruption

by Fire_Bear



Series: FrUK Spring Festival 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (in a way), (sort of), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angels, Blow Jobs, Day 1, Demon Sex, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, First Time Blow Jobs, FrUKSpringFestival2k17, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur has a new target to tempt with his powers over lust. Unfortunately, she is being watched over by a guardian angel. But Arthur has a plan to solve this little hiccup...





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another FrUK week! ^.^ So here’s the first one. Also, there’s, like, two themes for each day and I’m going to try to combine them or write two for each day.

Arthur watched his target from the roof of the bandstand, his tail lazily waving behind him. His arms were crossed over his black suit jacket, one finger tapping his opposite elbow. Apart from these movements, people would be hard pressed to notice that Arthur was irritated since he was forcefully keeping his expression neutral.

It normally wasn't that difficult to tempt teenage girls into giving into their lust. Even little Catholic schoolgirls like the one he was watching jog through the park were relatively easy; the religious ones were usually repressed. Particularly if they were hardcore like this one. She was the typical sort to be on the list: blonde, blue-eyed, righteous and hideously annoying since they always lectured others about their beliefs.

Of course, it had soon become obvious that this girl wasn't normal. Oh, she was a boring target, something fun for Arthur to do, but it was hard to get near her. As he had spotted on his first day of observation – something he always did before revealing himself – the little brat had somehow gotten herself protection in the form of a Devil-damned guardian angel.

To all the humans running or walking or lazing around in the park, he looked like a ridiculously attractive blond, his long hair tied back with a pretty little bow. There was a dusting of stubble along his jaw which made him look his assumed age and his blue eyes shone even from the distance Arthur maintained between them. He was usually seen wearing a plain white shirt with plain black trousers. Most importantly, he had a large, friendly Labrador which barely left his side. Of course, it promptly did the first day he'd shown up in the park, letting his 'owner' meet the little Catholic girl.

All of it was a pile of shit.

For Arthur could see straight through the illusion – which _included_ the dog which didn't exist. The angel controlled it as an extension of himself whom Arthur could see clearly, having to squint to see what the humans did. His blond hair was left down to frame his face, the delicate strands reflecting the intense glow of his halo. Pure white cloth made up his toga which ended mid-thigh which Arthur thought wasn't exactly the most chaste outfit he'd ever seen. The huge, feathery wings seemed dull but Arthur supposed that was because they were always folded tight against his back whenever Arthur spotted him.

But the worst part about him was the fact that the stupid target always felt reaffirmed and justified in keeping her ridiculous notion of virginity. Arthur couldn't get close to her with that faith and determination and _that bloody little silver cross_.

Arthur had to take a breath before he set the bandstand on fire. He reminded himself of what he  _had_ achieved since starting out. Little Catholic Girl (or LCG for short) always stopped midway through her run to rest and watch the birds on the pond nearby. Then she would stretch, bending over to touch her toes and bending backwards, thrusting her chest to the heavens. Arthur always let little whispers of suggestion flow from him, forcing the other people in the park to watch her. Their lust would increase and Arthur could feel somewhat at ease. 

Yet it wasn't enough and Arthur knew it. He needed more, yearned for it. Ideally, he could get her to follow him and away from her angel so he could fuck her. But approaching her risked exposing himself to the angel's attentions and that could be fatal, depending on the angel's reaction. Additionally, he had no guarantee the girl would accompany him anywhere. There was always the option of choosing someone else to tempt with her visage; Arthur could make suggestions, increase their lust and watch as they lost control of themselves when she was nearby. Arthur smirked to himself – after all the trouble he had had so far, he would think it was a good way of getting back at her. Of course, the angel would probably 'just happen' to be in the area and save the day, endearing him to her even more.

There was really only one way to fix this, Arthur realised as the angel appeared and struck up a conversation with the resting girl. His smirk widened. If this worked, he'd be able to lord it over all the other demons. He waited patiently, his tail curling around his waist as he watched them, his gaze intent. When the girl finally stretched and jogged off, Arthur spread his leathery wings and launched himself into the air, descending towards the angel who, as always, faded from the awareness of the surrounding humans. He landed not too far behind him and stepped forward to place a hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Hey, there, angel," he calmly said as the angel turned. Arthur grinned as he watched those blue eyes widen. "I've seen you around here and was just wondering what your name is and why such a gorgeous specimen such as yourself isn't in Heaven?"

"Demon!" the angel cried, jerking his shoulder from Arthur's grip and stepping away.

Chuckling, Arthur waved a hand dismissively, allowing his tail to loosen and wave behind him in the same gesture. "I doubt that's your name," he commented, "seeing as you're an angel, darling."

Apparently bewildered, the angel blinked at him. Then, still tense, the angel said, "Francis."

"Ah," Arthur replied. "Well, good afternoon, Francis. I'm Arthur." His eyes narrowed and he jabbed a finger in Francis's direction. "And I want you to back off from my target."

"Your- Oho. So  _that_ is why I had to come down here to protect her." Francis looked quite pleased with himself and Arthur had to keep himself from lashing out. Slowly, slowly...

"Perhaps. Perhaps she's about to get into a nasty accident. Who knows. Probably just That Bloke."

"Did you really just call Our Heavenly Father 'That Bloke'?" Francis asked, incredulously.

"Indeed I did," said Arthur, rolling his eyes. "I don't like to use the 'G' or 'H' words. Or the 'J' one. But I didn't come to talk to you about  _that_ ."

"Well, I'm not letting you have her. She is pure and will be a valuable asset to Heaven's Army."

Arthur snorted. "You can't protect her forever. She'll give in to lust eventually. Every human does."

"Not this one," declared Francis, raising his chin.

"Then she'll never truly have lived," Arthur told him, shrugging a shoulder. He made sure not to look the angel in the eye lest he detect his glee: Arthur could see Francis becoming interested in what he was saying, had almost taken the bait. It wouldn't be long until he had the angel on his hook. "Are you saying that Heaven wants her to die before she truly experiences life?"

Francis looked shocked at that for a moment before he abruptly narrowed his eyes. "You don't need to have lust to live."

"Oh? And what would  _you_ say makes the humans live."

"Love," Francis said with confidence, placing a hand on his hip.

"Not everyone has love, you know, and people get along just fine without it."

"Then humans can live without lust."

Trying not to growl or pull out his demon blade, Arthur shook his head. "Humans need to feel in order to be alive. They need to give in to the Seven Sins – and, I suppose, they need to experience all those good things you have, too."

"The Seven Virtues," Francis informed him.

"Whatever. Look, my point is, as much as I hate the Virtues, they're just as important as the Sins. You need to let Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes be touched – and then fucked. Or I'm going to have to send temptations directly into her path."

"I won't let you near her," Francis hissed, hand shifting to rest on his loose belt.

"I don't need to go near her," Arthur assured him.

Francis's eyes narrowed. "There is no need for that."

"I keep telling you-"

"Love is much better than lust, anyway. She won't fall for what you send – her family loves her, her friends love her, she has a loving boyfrien-"

"Oh, please!" Arthur said with a laugh. "Her family spoils her, her friends would happily turn on her if they didn't fear they'd be smited and her boyfriend lies awake at night with his dick in hand and his thoughts firmly on her. Naked. Where exactly is the love in her life?"

The angel stared at him in shock. Eventually, he shook himself, his feathers ruffling, and glared at Arthur. "You're lying."

"I can show you if you'd like," he replied, raising a hand. His tail wound around from behind him and formed a perfect circle. Passing his hand over it, he spread his hands and let the vision shimmer into existence. It was from last night, when he had been considering his options and had peeked into the muscular boy's room. He'd recorded it in case he would need it later and he was glad he had. With the angel's eyes fixed on the vision, the still image of the boy propped up against a couple of pillows, his jeans open and his cock in hand, Arthur clicked his fingers and let it play, relishing in the sounds of cloth rustling, grunts and moans. He also revelled in the lust soming from the angel; it was just a dribble but it was there and Arthur knew he had him.

Just as the boy groaned out the girl's name, the angel jerked back and used his wings to shield himself from the sight. "Stop it."

"Why?" Arthur asked, his tone teasing. "Don't you want to see what happens when he finishes?"

That made Francis tense, peeking at Arthur from between his feathers. Arthur only tilted his head in response, smiling innocently at him. Then the angel's eyes flickered to the scene still playing out and his attention was caught by the boy's hand pumping faster, his thumb flicking over the head of his cock. Arthur just caught the sound of a small gasp from Francis over the sounds of the scene and he grinned, watching the angel's wings lower.

While Francis watched the boy, Arthur surveyed him from close up. His hair still shone from the light of the halo but Arthur was sure it would shine just as much in the sun had he been human; it was long enough to pull on. Those blue eyes really did shine, all the more so for how wide they were; Arthur could see the way his pupils were dilating and he was sure they'd be the first things to grow dull. The stubble on his jaw made him look good, certainly attractive; Arthur was much more attractive, though, as he knew from experience. His lips were pretty and pink and the angel flicked his tongue over them as the boy's back arched; Arthur wanted to see those lips wrapped around his own dick, wanted to feel them sucking. Eyes travelling down the angel's body, Arthur wondered if he could get the angel to remove his toga; from what Arthur could see, Francis had just the right amount of muscle and the right amount of chest hair.

A cry sounded from the vision and the boy came, his cum spattering across the photo frame he had been staring at. Francis gasped and openly gaped at the sight, his wings once more folded against his back. Arthur's grin grew and drew his tail away with a crack like a whip. "See?" he said. "I didn't lie. What's-her-name is surrounded by lust."

"You made him do it," Francis accused him.

"I don't think you understand how demons work..."

"I understand enough to know that you suggested it to him."

"No, no," protested Arthur, waving his hand and tail in dismissal. "I only suggested that he aim for the photo – he won't be able to look at it without remembering that night, haha!"

"That's... despicable." Francis tried to look disgusted. His smouldering eyes told a different story.

"That's life," Arthur replied. "Not that _you_ would know."

Francis frowned. "What do you mean? I know how life works."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur crossed his arms. "I mean that you've never experienced life. So how would you know about it? Can you honestly say that you have experienced any sort of emotion other than 'being at peace' or 'righteous wrath'?"

Opening his mouth, Francis took a breath to respond. Then he paused, his annoyed expression quickly becoming one of consternation. "I... I can't..."

"Sheesh, have you been in Heaven all your life?"

"Yes," Francis answered, simply and honestly.

Arthur almost cackled. "Oh, dear. So this is the first time you're feeling confused? Not forgetting annoyed. Perhaps love for that little girl. Oh, and lust, of course."

Gasping loudly, Francis spread his wings, the increase in the combined light of them and his halo making Arthur wince. "I am _not_ feeling _that_! That is a Sin. Angels don't succumb to Sins."

"Oh, really," said Arthur, venomously. "Was that why you made sure to watch that bloke come all over your charge's photograph?" The angel flinched and Arthur took a step forward, forcing Francis to step backwards to keep his distance. "Didn't you feel it? Your heart racing, your breathing laboured – and your dick rising? Shall I take a look?" Arthur reached out a hand, aiming for the bottom of Francis's toga.

A hand darted out and gripped Arthur's wrist, tight enough to bruise. Arthur glanced back up and found Francis's furious expression, eyes hard. There was something beneath his anger, though. Fear, Arthur thought in delight. "Don't," Francis growled.

But Arthur had never followed orders before and wasn't about to start for some naïve angel. He let his tail drop down instead and used its versatility to pull the toga up and up and up. Francis cried out and tried to push it down but it was too late. The absence of the cloth had revealed a flat stomach, rounded hips, strong thighs – and Francis's half-hard cock.

"Well, hello there, soldier," Arthur said with a grin, pulling his tail away to allow Francis to cover himself again. "Though you need to stand up straighter than that to be at attention."

" _ Arthur _ !" Francis hissed, pulling his toga down further. Arthur had no doubt that he'd be able to see the angel's arse if he had been behind him.

"Yes? Do you want to admit that you're horny? I definitely am," Arthur added, gesturing at his own horns. He waited until Francis appeared amused before gesturing at his crotch where his erection was tenting his trousers. The angel was unable to stop himself from looking down and his eyes widened, his grip on his toga slipping so that it sprang back into place.

Gulping, Francis quickly shook his head, stepping backwards again. "I'm an angel. I cannot Sin."

"Exactly," said Arthur, taking a couple of steps forward so that he was almost chest-to-chest with him. "Anything you do is pure. Even sex. Right?"

"That's..." Francis frowned at him, obviously puzzled and interested. "That's... not true?"

"Oh, come on. Have you ever heard of a Fallen Angel who Fell because they'd had sex?"

"No... But the majority of Fallen Angels Fell with Lucifer."

"And the rest Fell because they were jealous," Arthur pointed out. "Lust isn't much of a Sin. It's just natural."

"Maybe to humans but not to angels."

"Aren't you at all curious?" asked Arthur, taking another step forward to place his gloved hand on the exposed part of Francis's chest. Slowly, he stroked up and down until he dragged his hand down to Francis's exposed nipple, rubbing at it for a moment before he caught it between thumb and forefinger. Leaning forward as he rolled and tugged at it, Arthur delighted in the soft gasps and the increasing levels of lust flowing off the angel. Putting mouth against Francis's ear, he whispered his next words, making sure his lips brushed against the lobe. "If you do what I say, I can make you feel so,  _ so _ good."

"Th-That's..." Francis swallowed. "Lust... Lust is a form of love... right?"

Arthur pulled back to raise an eyebrow at him. "If you say so, lovely. If it makes you suck me off, then the answer is 'yes'."

Shuddering at his words, Francis glanced around at the humans still meandering past them. "I... I want to know more about humans' love. And their expression of it..."

"Oh?" Arthur watched Francis closely. The angel kept his gaze away, staring at the blue sky or the trees or the ducks waddling across the path. Then, abruptly, he saw Francis's resistance break and the angel looked back at him, a blush on his cheeks and spreading. Francis's eyes flickered downwards and the lust rolled off him in waves.

"We... Where will we...? _Well_."

Grinning, Arthur shook his head, rejoicing in Francis's surprise. Without warning his new partner, he unzipped his tight trousers and pulled his cock out. "No-one can see us," Arthur told him. "We'll fuck here. Save us waiting." It also meant that any human passing by would be affected by his own increased lust levels which was a brilliant bonus.

For a few seconds, Arthur thought Francis would protest and launch himself back up to Heaven to purify himself. Then he glanced furtively around before giving Arthur a brisk nod. "Fine. But we must be quick. I have to go back to my duties."

"Good boy," Arthur said and abruptly took hold of Francis's shoulder and pushed him to his knees. Francis cried out in protest but Arthur quickly silenced him by pulling him closer, his face now on a level with Arthur's groin. The angel stared at it, wide-eyed before looking back up at Arthur, searching for confirmation. "You know what to do," Arthur merely told him, letting his hand trail along Francis's shoulder and up his neck. The light touch made Francis shiver and inhale sharply.

For a moment, Francis didn't move, biting his lip. Then he parted his lips and shuffled forwards until they brushed against Arthur's head. The demon grinned at that, slowly brushing his fingers along the angel's jaw and past his ear. Francis's little tongue flicked out in a lapping motion before he leaned back slightly to look up at Arthur, as if for approval. Arthur raised his eyebrows and Francis was quick to duck back in, this time pressing his lips more firmly against the tip of Arthur's dick. The touch made it twitch, a small spike of pleasure flashing through Arthur's body.

However, the pace was far too slow for Arthur's liking. He let Francis carefully lower his head further, his lips pressed firmly against Arthur and his tongue taking little tastes of the demon. As the angel occupied himself with that, Arthur tangled his fingers in that silky smooth hair. After he had made sure there were several strands twined around each finger in such a way that it would be impossible for Francis to quickly pull away, he gripped Francis's hair tight. The resulting groan from the angel sent pleasure coursing through Arthur, from both his own body and the lust still coming from Francis. Finally, without warning, Arthur roughly pushed Francis's head down while he thrust upwards. Heat enveloped him as he entered Francis's throat and the tight friction made Arthur throw his head back and moan loudly, more so when Francis's throat protested the intrusion, convulsing around him.

Unfortunately, Francis was just as strong as Arthur, if not stronger, and he pushed Arthur back by his hips. Arthur made sure to keep his grip on Francis's hair, almost dragging him forward as the angel coughed and glared. "What-?" Francis croaked, taking his hands from Arthur to rub at the tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Stay still," Arthur growled, trying to pull him back down again. "You're too slow at this so just let me-"

"No," said Francis firmly, glaring up at him as he resisted. "Teach me. Otherwise there's no point to this."

A confusing mix of emotions hit Arthur. He could discern lust but there was also something he had never felt before which he knew came from within him. Francis's own emotions were also palpable but Arthur couldn't figure out what the unknown one could possibly be. Whatever it was, it made Arthur inhale sharply, turned on all the more.

It took him a moment but he gave Francis a nod. "Fine. You're going too slow. If you go that slow, I'll get bored and use one of the humans instead."

Francis frowned at that. Arthur smirked at his reaction; it was amusing to see the angel becoming possessive. That would definitely-

Arthur's train of thought was abruptly cut off when Francis launched himself forward and took in as much of Arthur's length as he could. The heat and press of the angel's lips had Arthur's hips moving unconsciously in a single, short thrust. This time, Francis didn't protest and Arthur threw his head back as Francis quickly pulled off and moved forward again, Arthur's hand still tangled in his hair.

"Use your tongue," Arthur eventually ordered once he felt Francis had picked up a steady pace.

Obediently, as if he was used to promptly following orders, Francis pressed his tongue against Arthur's member, dragging it along as he pulled off. When he pushed forward to take Arthur in again, he wrapped his tongue around what he could of him, the additional friction feeling like bliss to the demon. As he worked, Francis was getting more used to having a dick in his mouth, his throat relaxing enough that he was steadily taking in more of Arthur as he worked.

"Suck it," Arthur ordered next, wondering how long it would take before the angel learnt to give him the kind of dirty blowjob he enjoyed most.

Again, Francis obeyed, sucking and licking at Arthur's cock, his cheeks hollowing. He continued his ministrations, bobbing his head at the same pace as before. The increased pressure and friction and noises made Arthur moan, tightening his grip in Francis's hair. That, in turn, made Francis groan, the vibrations shocking Arthur enough that he bucked his hips again. He could feel the intense lust surrounding him, pouring off the angel constantly now. Arthur let some of it make him begin to dribble pre-cum but the rest he sent out, hitting the surrounding humans and animals alike. Then he let his concentration fade until all he could feel was the heat spreading through him from Francis's mouth. It made his breath catch and stutter, his chest heaving as he panted. He was getting close.

"Listen, my darling angel," he said between groans. "Stay still. Relax your throat. And swallow all of it."

Seemingly understanding him, Francis whimpered, turning his eyes up to give Arthur a pleading stare. It only made Arthur moan loudly as he stared back and he bucked his hips again. Those blue eyes were much darker now, the shine having completely disappeared. From this angle, his halo appeared lopsided and his wings were raised slightly. His feathers were now sticking out every which way. Francis's cheeks were red and his lips were shiny, stretched in a little 'o' around Arthur, his nose brushing against Arthur's pubes.

The angel looked perfect.

Digging his nails into Francis's scalp, Arthur dragged his head further forward until Francis's lips actually touched his base, the angel's nose now buried in the hair there. Francis choked a little but he quickly opened his mouth wider and relaxed his throat as much as possible. Arthur grinned when he felt the incredible sensations wash over him. Then he pulled away from Francis before pushing his way back in. Rather than fucking Francis roughly as he wanted to, Arthur started off at the same pace Francis had been going at. He quickly became faster, however, as he lost himself, forgetting the park, his target and the angel he had hold of; all he could feel was heat and friction and the building of tension low in his stomach, curling and coiling and building, building, building-

With a shout, Arthur came down Francis's throat, taking in the lust that it caused in Francis, thriving off it. His dick pulsed several times, his cum sliding down the back of Francis's throat where he kept himself buried, his hand still tight in Francis's hair. Below him, on the edge of hearing, Francis whimpered and groaned, spluttering on the sudden liquid in his mouth. When Arthur felt spent, his body floating on bliss, he pulled out and was able to see that Francis's chin was covered in cum, his lips coated white. He groaned at the sight of it, watching as Francis's throat worked to swallow the rest of it down. The angel licked his lips once he'd finished, taking in as much as he could.

"Dear, dear angel," Arthur said, still rather breathless. "You've been such a good boy. So let me help you with the other problem."

Francis swallowed down what he'd lapped up. "Other problem?" he asked, his voice hoarse and sounding a little dazed.

Smirking, Arthur dropped to his knees and reached between Francis's legs. He swiftly found his hard length and gripped it, stroking up it once. That made Francis shudder, gasping as he swayed, simultaneously trying to flee and wanting more. " _This_ problem," Arthur said. "This hard already? Didn't know angels were such perverts."

"O-Oh. I..." Francis's red cheeks became darker.

"Relax," Arthur said, knowing he had to calm the angel or else he'd fly off in embarrassment. "I'll take care of you, my darling. Now just lie back and let _me_ do the work now."

With a dubious look, Francis drew his legs out from under him, splaying his legs on either side of Arthur's kneeling form. His wings, as ruffled as they were, provided a pillow for him to rest against with his arse still on the grass. Arthur drank in the sight of him, delighted that the angel's halo was so dull, his hair a tangled mess. And that was just from him being fucked in the mouth.

Pleased, Arthur pushed the angel's toga out of the way to reveal the throbbing red of Francis's penis. Arthur gave it a few cursory strokes – Francis gasped and moaned, biting at his lip – before he stood again. Francis whimpered, staring up at him, silently pleading, eyes wide and dark. Arthur smirked at his reaction.

"Don't worry, my angel: I'm not going anywhere," Arthur purred. He placed one hand on his hip and clicked his fingers with his other. Instantly, his trousers disappeared and his pale legs were left bare. His cock was still soft and sticky but he was sure it would still draw the gaze. Francis looked more shocked than before, openly staring at Arthur. Seeing him shudder, chest moving quicker, Arthur's smirk widened and he moved forward so that he was standing over Francis, one foot against each of his hips.

"What...?" Francis whispered, stilling.

"I'm going to take your virginity, dear," Arthur informed him. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating. Using the lust he had consumed earlier, he magically prepared himself, stretching himself enough to be able to comfortably take the large specimen below him. Once he deemed himself ready, he knelt down, his knees pressing into Francis's sides. Reaching behind him, he held Francis steady and quickly sank down, taking him in to the hilt.

Francis shouted, his voice so high it was almost a scream. The lust rolled off both of them and, as Arthur let Francis adjust to the newfound tightness and let him _feel_ , he spotted a couple of men with erections pull each other into the bushes. He grinned, loving the feel of this Sin spreading, becoming thicker. Squirrels in the branches of trees above them were going at and the men's abandoned dogs were busy humping each other.

"A-Arthur..." Francis finally whimpered, shifting below him, bristling with impatience.

Without further prompting, Arthur lifted himself up before sinking back down. He started off at a slow pace, teasing Francis with the promise of more. Every time he moved, he caught Francis watching the muscles in his legs bunch and shift as they took the brunt of the work. It left his hands free to wander and he let his gloves make rough trails up and down Francis's sides. As he picked up the pace a little, he let his hands shift to the angel's nipples, tweaking and twisting them. Francis groaned and let his head fall back.

"Do I feel good?" Arthur asked as he lifted himself up, bracing himself on Francis's chest. He abruptly dropped down as Francis opened his mouth to answer.

"A-Ah! Yes! Father, yes!"

"Ooh, blasphemy. Darling, you've got me hooked." Arthur reached forward and grabbed some of Francis's hair. With a sharp tug, he returned Francis's eyes to him. "Look," he ordered and gestured downwards. Francis eagerly watched as Arthur raised himself again, the demon's erection plain to see. He continued to watch as Arthur dropped down again and Francis groaned at the sight. "You can move, if you want. Go on – fuck me."

The words seemed to light a fire within Francis. He shifted, his wings half-curling around him as he reached out. Grabbing hold of Arthur's hips, grip tight enough to leave bruises, he began to shift his hips, probably in a mimicry of Arthur's earlier thrusting. It took them a moment to find their rhythm but it wasn't long before Francis was thrusting up as Arthur dropped down. Arthur felt it was intoxicating, strangely more intense than any other sex he had ever had.

Of course, since Francis had been hard for so long, he began to come undone. His movements became erratic and hurried. Arthur grinned as Francis took over their act completely. Since Francis wasn't paying close attention, Arthur had to reach forward to brace himself. He aimed to place his hands either side of Francis but he brushed against Francis's wings instead. The angel cried out and suddenly stilled, trembling. Arthur blinked down at him and, curious, he grabbed hold of one wing, rubbing the smooth feathers between thumb and forefinger. Francis cried out again and gave a shallow thrust which hit Arthur's sweet spot. That had the demon also shouting out his pleasure, eyes squeezed shut against the sun as he threw his head back, and his hand slipped from Francis's wing. Breathing heavily, he wondered how long it would take for the angel to come from just brushing, rubbing, merely _touching_ his wings.

When he finally felt able to relax, he lowered his head and opened his eyes. Francis's hazy gaze was already on him and Arthur felt inexplicably startled. Suddenly, Francis let go of Arthur's right hip and reached up. Before Arthur could react, he had grabbed Arthur's tie and drawn him down till their mouths collided.

Arthur never kissed whoever he was having sex with. Hickeys and biting, sure, but he'd never wanted to snog humans and the other demons he'd been partners with could be pretty disgusting. In fact, Arthur wasn't sure if he'd ever been kissed before. This kiss was somehow chaste and hesitant while still conveying Francis's desire and need.

And something else.

He could clearly feel Francis's lust but there was something else there, just below the surface, the same thing he had felt before. It seemed to be linked to the lust, seeping into Arthur as he stared down at the closed eyes of the angel below him. Whatever it was felt light, as if it would be enough to make Arthur float all the way to the clouds above. The mystery emotion lodged in his chest and made it seem to swell and ache and-

It hurt. It was pain and pleasure and- Arthur groaned into the kiss, unsure as to what to do – cut his losses and run or finish what he had started?

The decision was taken from him. Abruptly, Francis thrust into him, the new angle making him hit Arthur's prostate again. Groaning, Arthur began to pull back from the kiss so he could regain control again. He bit Francis's lower lip as he did, the angel letting his tie slip through his fingers. Arthur ground down on Francis as he straightened again, bouncing once again.

"Here," he said, rather breathlessly, the lingering effects of that weird emotion still gripping him. "Watch."

Francis obediently watched Arthur's hand travel down his chest towards his own groin, all the while moving up and down. The angel's grip on Arthur's hip tightened and he gave a couple of shallow thrusts as he watched. Finally, Arthur reached his own throbbing cock and took it in hand. Slowly, oh so slowly, he began to stroke himself, taking sharp breaths when the rough material of his glove provided more intense sensations.

The sight made Francis come. The angel screamed as he did, the rapid pulsing of his cock pulsing through Arthur's body. He stilled himself, making sure that Francis was buried within him, his holy cum spurting into him. It made strange tingling sensations travel along him, most of them straight to his own member which twitched and yearned. Arthur squeezed himself as he shivered from the odd feelings spreading within him. After a full minute, Francis was spent and he collapsed backwards, his wings spread haphazardly over the ground.

Memorising the image, Arthur stroked himself faster and harder, his breathing becoming ragged as he tingled. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was covered in electricity. Strangely, it didn't take him long to come as well, his cum hitting Francis's toga, chest and face. Some of it landed on Francis's lips and the angel lazily flicked his tongue out to catch some and swallow it. The action had Arthur yearning for more, especially when Francis gave him a languid smile.

Around them, like so much background noise, humans were fucking each other, some of them out in the open, others making bushes shake. Animals were squeaking and grunting and birds squawking in the trees. The lust was beginning to flow into Arthur but he knew he had work today and he held it at bay, ready to absorb it when he was about to leave.

Shifting slightly, Arthur let Francis slip free. He slid forward so that he was sitting on his partner's stomach and spread his cum over Francis's exposed nipple. "Well, that was fun, my darling angel."

"Mm. It's a good way to express love," Francis agreed, his voice heavy with sleepiness.

Arthur almost recoiled from the creature below him. That must have been the odd feeling he'd been infected with. Why an angel was projecting love onto a demon, he didn't know, but he would have to get away before he took in any more of it. Taking a breath, he calmed himself and merely stilled where he sat. "Yes. Right. Whatever you say. Listen, since you're satisfied and all, I expect you need to rest."

"Mm."

"Why don't you go back up to Heaven, hm?"

Francis slowly blinked at him. "I... have work."

"Yes, but you're going to be no good to anyone without taking a long bubble bath or whatever it is angels do Up There."

"Arthur..." Francis said, his eyes narrowing. "Don't you need one, too?"

"I have work to do, too, you know," Arthur answered him and the angel's increased glaring made him jump up. Using his wings, he managed to stay in the air long enough to escape Francis's reach and landed at the angel's feet, his wings spread in readiness. "I'm sorry to say that I really _must_ be going now," he added with a sneer.

"I won't let you get near her," growled Francis, pushing himself up and onto his feet.

"But I just showed you what I'll do to her, my darling angel," Arthur pointed out. "Surely you could feel that it will do no harm to her? She deserves to experience what you have."

"It is my duty as her guardian angel to protect her from you."

Snorting, Arthur pointedly looked Francis up and down. He certainly didn't look like an angel; he looked as though he was one of the many humans now in the park, dressed for a Halloween party. Francis frowned and gave himself a shake – and Arthur could feel Francis's lust being blocked from his senses. Or, perhaps, blocked from the angel. The shaking also made his wings smooth out, becoming perfect once more. Arthur's come slowly dissipated or was absorbed into the angel, he wasn't sure which. Either way, it disappeared, leaving his skin flawless and glowing. His toga was smoothed down again, covering up the delightfully delicious parts of his body. Untangling, his hair became smooth and shiny once more, reflecting the light from his straightened halo.

Which was only shining at half its strength.

Arthur almost laughed at that but he controlled himself and kept his surprised expression. "That's... convenient," he said slowly, letting his surprise morph into a smirk.

The angel growled. "Don't come near us again," he warned Arthur and, with no other word – how rude! - Francis turned and launched himself into the air, the downward stroke of his wings causing one pair of fucking humans to come to their senses and scramble to get away from each other.

But Arthur only waited till Francis was out of earshot to laugh aloud. It was clear to him that the angel had been affected by having sex with a demon. Arthur wondered how much longer it would take till the angel would Fall and he hoped he'd be there to witness it. He would definitely be the one to force him to Fall.

After all, that was his new plan until he could get to the girl.

Tomorrow, he would see if he could convince Francis to fuck _him_ , bend him over like the dogs still going at it a few feet from him. Maybe he could show Francis how to properly suck someone off before asking him to return the favour. It would only be fair, after all.

With another laugh, he turned in the other direction and lowered his barriers. Taking in all the lust permeating the park, he sent a blast at the two who had come to their senses and forced them back into each others' arms with needy gasps. The rest of it, he drew into himself and flew off, searching for something else to fuck until he returned for Francis.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a whole story for this AU. Or, well, most of one. I can tell you if you'd like. ;)


End file.
